One of the most common tools on any jobsite is a ladder. Whether the job is indoors or outdoors, painting to electrical, ladders are used to reach heights otherwise inaccessible. From humble beginnings thousands of years ago the ladder has progressed over the years branching out into a multitude of specialty ladders for nearly every application.
Although ladders are ever evolving, the same original concern persists. How safe is the ladder? Manufacturers have addressed this concern in a variety of ways over the years, reinforcements, extra braces, clips and harnesses, but present innovations have failed to address one of the biggest safety concerns facing ladder users—themselves. In decreasing the failure rate of ladders, it is often forgotten that atop a ladder an individual is trying to perform work with little to no area on which to perform such work. Often a worker will have to ascend and descend the ladder several times in order to complete simple tasks that could have been accomplished in a single trip had there been enough space to perform such work. Additionally, if the worker attempts to perform the task without the needed area, he or she may mishandle a tool or material, dropping it, and placing those below the ladder at risk for injury.
Consequently, there is a need for a device that provides a user with sufficient workspace to complete tasks without the need to continually ascend and descend a ladder, which is easily attachable to most stepladders, and allows a user to take full advantage of the height of the ladder.